nuestro_cuerpofandomcom-20200214-history
Nuestro cuerpo Wiki
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXzJwaoPCOI Welcome to the Nuestro cuerpo Wiki para mentener el cuerpo sana lo primero es hacer ejercicios, y tener una buena alimentacion ya que anbos contribuyen a manterne activo y saludable. recordando que tenemos que hacer actividad fisica al menso tre v3eces por semana con una duracionde una hora por lo menos para adaptar nuestro cuerpo al entreno de ejercicio. cuidad del cuerpo el Cuidado del Cuerpo es Muy importante y necesarios Para Nosotros. Aun mas in-portante Haciendo yoga SALU MENTAL XD XD XD... La salud mental incluye nuestro bienestar emocional, psíquico y social. Afecta la forma en como pensamos, sentimos y actuamos cuando lidiamos con la vida. También ayuda a determinar cómo manejamos el estrés, nos relacionamos con otras personas y tomamos decisiones. La salud mental es importante en todas las etapas de la vida, desde la niñez y la adolescencia hasta la edad adulta. Las enfermedades mentales son condiciones graves que pueden afectar la manera de pensar, su humor y su comportamiento. Existen muchas causas de enfermedades mentales. Sus genes y su historia familiar pueden jugar un papel, como así también sus experiencias de vida como el estrés o una historia de abuso. Otras causas pueden ser biológicas. Los trastornos mentales son comunes, pero existen tratamientos disponibles. ¿'Salud mental? ¿Existe una definición exacta a este termino? ' en términos generales, el estado de equilibrio entre una persona y su entorno socio-cultural que garantiza su participación laboral, intelectual y de relaciones para alcanzar un bienestar y calidad de vida. Comúnmente, se utiliza el término “salud mental” de manera análoga al de “salud o estado físico”, pero lo mental alcanza dimensiones más complejas que el funcionamiento meramente orgánico del individuo. La salud mental ha sido definida de múltiples formas por autores de diferentes culturas. Los conceptos de salud mental incluyen el bienestar subjetivo, la autonomía y potencial emocional, entre otros. Sin embargo, las precisiones de la Organización Mundial de la Salud establecen que no existe una definición “oficial” sobre lo que es salud mental y que cualquier definición estará siempre influenciada por diferencias culturales, suposiciones, disputas entre teorías profesionales, la forma en que las personas relacionan su entorno con la realidad. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsHirICc4SY Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. El cuerpo humano es la estructura física y material del ser humano. Un adulto tiene 208 huesos, mientras que el de un recién nacido está formado por cerca de 366 huesos ya que algunos, sobre todo los de la cabeza, se van fusionando durante la etapa de crecimiento. El cuerpo humano se compone de cabeza, tronco y extremidades; los brazos son las extremidades superiores y las piernas las inferiores; cabe mencionar que el tronco se divide en tórax y abdomen y es el que da movimiento a las extremidades superiores, inferiores y a la cabeza. juego sobre la pirámide de alimentos en el cual se podrá demostrar cuanto sabes de como llevar una alimentación sana. http://www.naos.aesan.msssi.gob.es/csym/juegos/juegoPiramide.html.